choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Mother of the Year Miscellaneous Characters
Mother of the Year Chapter 1 'Ms. Gupta' She was the principal in your daughter's previous school who recommended you apply for the new school and wrote you a letter of recommendation. Her character model resembles Rita from the High School Story:Class Act series. 'Principal Anne Tinsley' She is the principal at Bernhardt Academy. In Chapter 3, she mentions that she is vegan. Her character model resembles Principal Rivera. 'Boutique Worker' She is a worker in a boutique that offers you a new look. She tells you that the Bernhardt crowd is intense, a cross between the Stepford Wives and Mean Girls. Her character model resembles Emerald Phan from High School Story: Class Act, Book 2. 'Mr. Dawson' If you decide to have Thomas help you find the school supplies in the premium scene, he tells you that Mr. Dawson is the history teacher who has a thing about color-coding notes. 'School Worker' He tells you that academic scholarships only cover tuition and lunch, and offers you the premium uniform to purchase or last year's secondhand uniforms for your daughter. His character model resembles Brad from Perfect Match, Book 2 and Wayne from Open Heart, Book 1. 'Tallulah' When you enter your first PTA meeting, she asks you your name. Later, Vanessa shoots down her venue for the school picnic and tells her to call and book the Lakeside Picnic Area instead. Her character model resembles Cassiopeia from Nightbound. In Chapter 3, she has to remind Hugo that he is supposed to be "gluten-free" for the next two weeks and therefore cannot eat any of your baked goods from the Bake Sale. 'Cynthia' You first shortly see her at the mall at the beginning of the chapter but she is only credited as woman and you move on. She recognizes you because of the PTA meeting and tells Tallulah that she saw you at the mall yesterday talking to Thomas. Her character model resembles Shannon Davenport from The Freshman series. 'Hugo' He is also surprised you spoke with Thomas since Thomas rarely leaves his office. Vanessa shoots down his idea for an all-organic lunch menu. His character model resembles Omar from the America's Most Eligible series. Chapter 2 'Sally Romano' Alma suggests you try for a job at Carmina, where you interview with the regional director, Sally Romano. She has been the manager of the boutique for ten years. Depending on your choices, you either impress her or she reluctantly gives you the job on a probationary basis since you are the only person interviewed who is remotely qualified. Her character model resembles Mrs. Doyle from Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2 who is based on Eleanor Harlenay. 'Augustus and Ajax' They are Vanessa's sons, and the kids who bully your daughter. They are referred to as August and AJ. August is first seen in Chapter 1 as part of a group of students who whisper and point at you and your daughter. He is shown to be laughing. In a premium scene of Chapter 3, you can see how he bullies the daughter until Luz intervenes. 'Luz Mendez' Only referred by her name in premium scenes with Thomas and with the daughter, she is Thomas's daughter. She doesn't appear until Chapter 3. Luz likes soccer and art. Chapter 3 'Doctor Appleby' Doctor Appleby is mentioned by Luz in the premium scene. She is her therapist since her mother's death and has pink hair. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'Mother of the Year' Characters Category:Groups